


A Place Where I Belong [TRADUCCIÓN]

by ClearlyNoClear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Titanic References
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearlyNoClear/pseuds/ClearlyNoClear
Summary: Después de la Guerra, Dean trata de encontrar su lugar, pero al final no es realmente sobre en donde encaja, sino con quien.





	A Place Where I Belong [TRADUCCIÓN]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Place Where I Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422122) by [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada, todos los créditos a la autora GoldenTruth813, quien por cierto tiene trabajos muy buenos, si pueden leer los trabajos en ingles se los recomendaría. En todo caso este es uno que realmente me gusta.

Cuando Dean pisa la Plataforma 9 ¾ por primera vez desde que la guerra acabó, sus botas suenan tan fuerte como su corazón, esperaba que se sienta como volver a casa. En vez de eso, se siente ir a la guerra nuevamente.

Hechizos lanzados y corazones rotos llenan su cabeza mientras piensa en todo lo que ganaron, pero más importante, en todo lo que perdieron.

Escucha a Seamus gritando por todo el tren en busca de él, pero no tiene el coraje de abrir la puerta, ni siquiera por Seamus. Especialmente no por Seamus. Lo ha visto entre el verano, por supuesto, pero han pasado semanas y verlo en casa es muy diferente a verlo en el tren de nuevo. Seamus, quien enfrentó horrores con los Carrow y la guerra de la que todavía no hablara, y de alguna manera se las arreglaba para sonreír siempre, con la nariz arrugada y los hoyuelos formándose en sus mejillas. Él siempre está feliz, y Dean… Dean no puede quitarle eso. No cuando Seamus perdió tanto ya.

Así que lanza el hechizo desilusionador más fuerte que conoce y se esconde en el baño durante todo el viaje.

*~*~*~*

− Y entonces le dije a Harry, “Compañero, Malfoy también te mira fijamente y siempre lo ha hecho”. ¡Y puedes creer que dijo que no lo hacía! ¡Puedes creerlo! Dean, Dean ¿me estas escuchando? − Seamus pregunta, tirando un calcetín arrugado a su cabeza. 

Dean se sobresalta, y fuerza una sonrisa – Bueno, es Harry ¿no? −

− Si, Harry – Seamus concuerda con una risa, como si eso explicara todo.

Seamus se deja caer en su cama, doblando los brazos detrás de su cabeza y estirando sus piernas. Dean todavía puede recordar el primer día que compartieron un dormitorio, puede todavía recodar la conmoción que sintió cuando Seamus abrió las cortinas y simplemente dijo – Oye, está helando, voy a compartir contigo, amigo−

No había sido una pregunta, incluso si Dean hubiera dicho que sí, de hecho, había sido una afirmación. Seamus había asumido que Dean lo quería cerca, asumido que eran amigos, asumido que lo harían todo juntos. Eso le iba bien a Dean. Le gustaba que Seamus encajara en todos los espacios vacíos de su vida, espacios que Dean ni siquiera sabía que estaban vacíos. Le gustaba que Seamus, al ser mestizo, pueda decirle todo sobre el Mundo Mágico mientras que también era capaz de entender las cosas de ser un muggle, que hicieron que Dean sintiera que no encajaba en Hogwarts. Le gustaba que Seamus parecía disfrutar solo de estar a su lado, incluso cuando creía que no estaba ofreciendo mucho. Simplemente era muy difícil compartir dormitorio con alguien como Harry Potter y no sentirte como si no fueras la mejor opción. Por supuesto, Dean nunca le reclamo eso, Harry era un buen amigo al igual que Ron, cuando no estaba siendo un imbécil, y Neville, cuando no estaba absorto en sus propios asuntos. Es solo que siempre había algo ocurriendo en su año que hacía a Dean se sintiera perdido u olvidado. Excepto con Seamus, que sabía todas las cosas buenas y las malas de las personas y las cosas, y aun así pensaba que Dean era mejor que los demás.

− ¿Estas contento de haber regresado?¬− Dean pregunta un momento después, tratando de llenar el silencio, la culpa trepa por su estómago cuando Seamus salta. Después de semanas separados, semanas en casa de sus padres, casi ha olvidado la forma en que Seamus podía quedarse dormido en cualquier lugar o a cualquier hora, incluso en medio de una conversación.

−Por supuesto¬− murmura dormido, frotándose los ojos – Volví en séptimo año y resulto ser un montón de basura ¿no? ¿Por qué no iba a estar feliz de volver por un octavo, especialmente cuando tú y yo conseguimos nuestra propia habitación? Ya era hora–

Dean sonríe, la primera sonrisa real que se deja tener en meses. Solamente Seamus se referiría a la sistemática tortura y crueldad de los Carrow como basura. Seamus, quien había sido golpeado tanto que era irreconocible el año pasado, y todavía se había atrevido a preguntar cómo estaba Dean, como si Dean fuera el único que podría estar roto. Seamus, que era tan bullicioso que parecía ocupar toda la habitación, y aun así nunca quería nada para él. Seamus, que usaba el humor para que todos supieran que estaba alrededor mientras que también se aseguraba que nadie lo tomo demasiado en serio para importar.

− ¿Qué hay de ti? – Seamus pregunta, rodando de costado y apoyándose en su codo. Está estirado en toda dirección y ocupa tres cuartos de la cama. 

 

Dean reflexiona la pregunta en su cabeza, las palabras saben mal en su lengua. No sabe como darle a su voz a sus verdades. No quiere volver a casa, pero tampoco esta seguro que quiere estar aquí. Excepto cuando alza la mirada, Seamus está haciendo una mueca, con brazos bajo el y la frente arrugada. Dean no puede evitarlo y se ríe. Seamus se ríe también, incluso más fuerte que Dean.

− Estoy feliz de haber vuelto – Dean responde, minutos mas tarde, mientras yacen juntos en el suelo rendidos por la risa, el cabello de Seamus que cosquillea la nariz de Dean mientras se mueve, tratando de ponerse cómodo. En ese momento, Dean sabe que es verdad.

Tal vez, el piensa, ya oyendo la respiración de Seamus a un ritmos lento y constante, puede tomar las cosas lentamente.

*~*~*~*

Después de la Guerra, Dean empezó a dibujar en medio de la noche; la luna, la sombras en la pared, las cosas que veía cuando cerraba sus ojos. No se lo podía explicar a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo, porque lo hacía en secreto. Era simplemente algo que sentía que no quería compartir con nadie más. No quería o no podía. No estaba seguro cual. Tampoco estaba seguro de que le importara. 

Había estado en el colegio por tres semanas en el momento que Dean se dio cuenta que sentía que no encajaba en ningún lado. No encajaba en el mundo muggle, donde nadie sabía los horrores que ha visto, o el dolor del que todavía siente que huye. Y, sin embargo, tampoco está seguro de encajar en el Mundo Mágico. 

Dean se siente egoísta, sabe que no es el único herido, sabe que todos los demás tienen sus traumas y dolor. Ve la manera en que Harry se escabulle cuando cree que nadie está viendo; la forma en que Malfoy observa las chimeneas apagadas durante Encantamientos y Transfiguraciones; y la manera en que Ron y Hermione siempre duermen juntos, no porque ellos quieran dormir juntos, sino porque no pueden dormir solos. Pero, de todos modos, siempre hay un parte del sufrimiento de Dean que siente inimaginable para otros. No sabe por qué. No es como si sus amigos no han enfrentado lo mismo o algo peor. Eso lo hace sentir culpable y egoísta, así que esconde su dolor y esconde su arte, y esconde las cosas que lo hacen sentir como el mismo, para asegurarse que nadie pueda quitárselos de nuevo. 

*~*~*~*

− ¿Qué es esto? – Dean pregunta, tomando el pequeño paquete de Seamus. 

Seamus se encoje de hombros, empujando su codo contra Dean conspirativamente con un guiño antes de dar la vuelta y caminar hacia atrás, permitiéndose ver la cara de Dean mientras caminan hacia el lago − ¿Te dije que mi mamá estuvo de acuerdo en dejarme tener mi propio departamento cuando dejemos el colegio?

− Shay, solo hemos estado aquí dos meses, ¿y ya estás pensando en irte? −

Seamus sonríe. −Oye, nunca es demasiado temprano para saber que quieres. Y lo que quiero es libertad− Seamus lanza sus brazos y su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando salir un fuerte grito mientras corre en círculos − ¿Nunca has deseado simplemente gritar? − 

Dean se muerde el labio inferior, retirando el sencillo papel marrón del paquete, el mismo que había aterrizado en el cereal de Seamus esa mañana. No es hasta que el papel esta arrugado en su mano izquierda, que se da cuenta que Seamus ha dejado de gritar y correr, y está parado a centímetros de él. 

− Se te acabaron ¿no? – Seamus lo dice casi dudando y Dean no puede recordar haber escuchado a Seamus hablar con una voz tan suave. Sus manos se acercan a Dean mientras le quita la pequeña caja y la abre para mostrar una gran variedad de lápices de colores brillantes, los favoritos de Dean, del tipo que solo puedes comprar en tiendas muggle. 

− ¿Cómo sabias? – Dean pregunta, pasando sus dedos por ellos, el ritmo de su corazón aumentando. No se lo había dicho a Seamus. No se lo había dicho a nadie.

−Tus dedos− Dice Seamus y su voz tiene esa tono que hace querer a Dean parar todo y dibujarlo en ese momento, es algo intangible y frágil, Dean no la ha visto antes. O si estaba ahí, tal vez no estaba mirando lo suficiente. – Tus dedos tenían manchas cuando despertabas −  
Inconscientemente Dean mira sus manos, pero Seamus es más rápido, guarda los colores y coloca la mano de Dean en la suya. La mano de Dean es mas grande que la de Seamus, mas fuerte y larga, y aun así algo acerca de tener la mano de Seamus acunando su mano lo hace sentir muy pequeño. 

−Justo aquí− Seamus dice, arrastrando su dedo índice por la palma de Dean, a lo largo del pliegue de su pulgar, una y otra vez. – Lo tenías machado por aquí. Y luego lo lavabas al levantarte. Pero esta semana ya no lo tenías, así que creí que tal vez…− Suelta la mano de Dean como si recién se diera cuenta que todavía la sostiene −Pensé que tal vez necesitabas más− 

Seamus mete la mano a su bolsillo y lo saca los colores, pasándoselos a Dean, pero caen al césped cuando Dean abraza a Seamus, presionando su cara en el cabello de Seamus e inhalando fuertemente, respirando la esencia del sol y el shampoo de Dean, respirando la esencia de la esperanza. 

Dean piensa en toda la gente que le han preguntado porque no dibujaba desde que volvió al colegio, en toda la gente que le han preguntado que paso y que cambio. Por un breve momento, Dean había pensado que tal vez a Seamus no le importaba, pero ahora se le ocurre que a Seamus le importa mucho. Un montón. Y donde otras personas solo preguntaban, Seamus miraba. 

*~*~*~*

La primera vez Dean saca sus materiales de arte es la noche Halloween. 

Se les ha dado permiso a los estudiantes de Octavo Año de tener una fiesta siempre que la mantenga en la nueva sala común que todos comparten. Sin embargo, no le toma mucho tiempo a Dean necesitar un respiro del ruido y las travesuras de borrachos, se retira hacia su habitación un poco temprano. Se acuesta en la cama mirando al techo deseando poder dibujar, cuando se da cuenta que la única persona que lo detiene es, bueno, él mismo. 

Así que saca su cuaderno de dibujo, extiende los lápices de colores a lo largo de la cabecera de su cama y empieza a dibujar. 

Piensa en la manera en que Seamus se veía a los once cuando se había quemado las cejas; o en cómo se veía a los trece alardeando que podía vencer a Sirius Black. Piensa en el Seamus de quince, que le había dicho a Harry que no le creía, y luego en que meses después había sido capaz de aceptar que estaba equivocado. Piensa en la cara de Seamus la ultima vez que lo vio antes de huir de la guerra, sonriendo y riendo porque no sabían que sería la última vez. Piensa en el rostro de Seamus durante la batalla, ensangrentado y magullado, y aun así tratando de captar la mirada de Dean con una sonrisa alentadora. 

Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo piensa en el Seamus de esta noche, acurrucado en un rincón con Ron y Harry mientras compartían una botella de whiskey de fuego. Había estado usando la sudadera favorita de Dean, que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos y cuyas mangas le quedaban muy largas, pero mierda se veía orgulloso usándola. No se la había pedido, solo había caminado al lado de Dean, la sacó de su baúl y se la puso. Es difícil para Dean poner en palabras como se siente, así que mejor toma uno de los lápices y dibuja como le hace sentir. Dibuja sus pecas como las estrellas en el cielo que había contado cuando estaba huyendo, preguntándose si vería Seamus de nuevo; dibuja la sonrisa tan brillante que ni siquiera una maldición o un golpe podrían luchar contra ella. Piensa en los ojos color avellana y en la piel pecosa, en la cálida risa y el aún más cálido corazón. 

Cuando Dean acaba no puede evitar sonreír, complacido con el resultado. Es como si Seamus estuviera parado justo frente a él, bueno, si Seamus alguna vez se hubiera quedado quieto el tiempo suficiente para que alguien lo dibuje; cada peca, cada pelo desordeno que Seamus nunca se molesta en cepillar, hasta los hoyuelos incrustados en sus mejillas cuando sonríe. 

Dean dibuja para dar voz al sentimiento que no puede pronunciar, y mirando al retrato de Seamus en su mano, Dean se encuentra completamente seguro de que está enamorado de él. 

*~*~*~*

Dean no le muestra el retrato que dibujo a Seamus. Pero empieza a dibujar cerca de él. No en la sala común, no todavía. Pero en la seguridad de su habitación, cuando Seamus tiene una pluma de azúcar entre sus labios mientras lee en voz alta su ensayo de Encantamientos para sí mismo, Dean dibuja.

No dibuja a Seamus de nuevo, no exactamente. Dibuja la pluma que come y el logo en su sudadera del Equipo Nacional Irlandés favorita. Dibuja la snitch que a Seamus le gusta usar para practicar cuando cree que nadie estaba viendo y dibuja la pequeña colina, el lugar donde Seamus le había dado sus colores, donde le había dado esperanza.

− ¿Alguna vez has pensado en… en dibujarme? – Seamus pregunta un día a finales de enero. Ni si quiera hace mucho frio y hay fuego en su habitación, pero aun así Seamus viste dos pares de medias, su suéter favorito y la sudadera de West Ham de Dean, que honestamente viste mas a menudo que Dean últimamente. 

Dean abre y cierra su boca varias veces, inseguro de como responder. Piensa en el dibujo de Seamus escondido en su cajón junto a la cama, en el hecho de que es tan perfectamente como Seamus, que Dean nunca había querido volver a dibujarlo, temiendo que no sea capaz de volver a capturar su esencia tan bien. 

Seamus parece inseguro de repente cuando se cae en el extremo de la cama de Dean, deslizando sus pies bajo las piernas estiradas de Dean. – Esta bien, sé que es difícil dibujar tanta belleza. Es un poco como Rose y Jack ¿no?

Dean resopla recordando la noche de verano que convenció a Seamus para mirar Titanic justo antes de volver este año. Había pasado las siguientes do semanas mientras estaba en la casa de Dean quejándose de porque mierda Rose no se había deslizado y había hecho algo de espacio. También había pasado esas dos semanas burlándose de Dean sin piedad, cada vez que salía de la ducha se tiraba a su cama dramáticamente y preguntándole si quería dibujarlo. La última vez que Dean se había reído y rechazado la oferta, fue la última vez que Seamus lo había pedido que le dibuje. A Dean ahora solo se le ocurre que tal vez Seamus no estaba bromeando completamente antes. 

− Bueno no, no es así. Primero, tu nunca me dejarías ahogarme en el océano− 

La sonrisa de Seamus se ensancha mientas se inclina hacia adelante – Aja, así que yo soy Rose y tú eres Jack ¡Lo sabía! −

Dean siente sus labios curvarse hacia arriba por sí mismos. Todo es mejor con Seamus, más feliz, más fácil, de alguna manera, más de todo lo que siempre pensó que su vida sería después de la guerra. 

− Bueno, puedo dibujar, obviamente – Dean sabe a dónde está va esto, cree que siempre debió saber a dónde iba esto. 

−Sin embargo, note que no negaste que quieres dibujarme o que estas locamente enamorado de mi− A pesar del noto juguetón, hay algo en los ojos de Seamus, una pregunta que Dean desea terriblemente responder.

−Bueno, quiero decir, es difícil negar la verdad−

La sonrisa de Seamus vacila por la sorpresa y antes de que Dean pueda decir algo. Seamus se ha trepado en su regazo y lo ha derribado, las manos están en su pecho mientras ríe desenfrenadamente. – Esto no es como la vez que dijiste que te gustaría que gane Irlanda la Copa Mundial, pero solo lo estabas diciendo porque pensaste que era lo que yo quería oír ¿verdad? −

−No, Shay, no es así en absoluto−

Seamus resopla, moviendo sus manos del pecho de Dean a su cara, tocándolo como si fuera a ahuyentarlo. Dean nunca ha visto a Seamus ser así de gentil con nadie antes y le causa algo, saber que es lo único que Seamus quiere lo suficiente para tener miedo a perderlo. Así que se inclina hacia adelante, sus manos se enredan en el cabello de Seamus mientras lo acerca, juntando sus labios. Los labios de Seamus están agrietados y sabe como ron y pastel de chocolate. 

−Dean, Dean…− Seamus jadea, rompiendo el beso y viéndose serie − ¿Todavía vas a querer dibujarme cuando tenga ochenta y este cubierto de arrugas? – Luce tan serio que algo en Dean se rompe y se ríe a carcajadas, arrastrando a Seamus encima suyo y enterrando su cara en su cuello.

El pecho de Seamus se agita y Dean puede sentirlo sonríe en su cabeza. −Me gusta cuando ríes− susurra.  
Dean besa el grupo de pecas debajo de la oreja de Seamus. – Tú me haces reir−

−Supongo− Seamus empieza, con las manos puestas en el desgatado algodón de la camiseta de franela de Dean – Supongo que será mejor que nos juntos entonces. Para siempre. Por si acaso−

−Si, supongo que es lo mejor− Dean está de acuerdo, maravillándose de cómo había pasado tanto tiempo preguntándose si encajaba en el Mundo Muggle o en el Mundo Mágico. Había paso por alto que no se trataba de a donde pertenecía, sino a quien pertenecía.


End file.
